Enemies Forever
by Nela Nezzuru
Summary: Skant Bloodfur is a corsair. But when her captain is killed she goes on a long journey to avenge his death. ((I know, I suck at summaries.))
1. The Port of Blackfang

Ha ha. Here it is. My first fanfic. It probably isn't that good but EH! I'm learning. I know my chapters aren't very long so don't flame me for it. Flames are Stoopid!!! Well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 1:  
  
The Port of Blackfang  
  
The port of Blackfang has always been known as the best in all the land. To the vermin population anyway. To a woodlander it would seem a filthy cesspool of lies, gambling and alcohol....Like I said....the best in the land to a vermin.  
  
The dirty-coloured vixen steps carefully out of her cabin, the morning breeze ruffling her half length, red cloak. She smoothes the crinkles out of her black pants then rubs her temples ruefully, cursing to herself for drinking too much. As she stretches her paws carefully above her head, she hears the bones in her neck crack and grins to herself.  
  
Good, that means I'm still alive.  
  
Her black sea boots thud as she walks across the worn main deck of her ship, the Seaskimmer. Well, it wasn't exactly HER ship. But it was soon to be. The old captain, Captain Feddle would be retiring soon and, being First Mate, the responsibility would go to her. She walks to the rail around the deck and leans on it, snarling slightly as her white, cotton shirt gets caught on a splinter. She looks at the sun reflecting off the waves. Then finds her thoughts moving to other issues, mainly about her family. But also about other things, mostly about the Wavediver.  
  
"Strange," she murmurs. Her green and hazel eyes troubled. "Wert don't seem to me to be one to let anybeast get away wid anything."  
  
She was referring to an incident which happened recently. The details are too gory to recall exactly. But the deed had involved several hours, several gallons of water, a length of hose, and the second mate of the Wavediver. Wert, captain of the Wavediver, hadn't seemed too concerned about his second mate. But the vixen could see through his stoic's suit, and she knew that the pine marten was furious.  
  
Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a childish voice coming from nearby.  
  
"Hoi, Skanny! Are you gonna come ashore or do ya fancy spendin' all yore time aboard that forsaken vessel?!"  
  
The vixen, affectionately known as 'Skanny' to the crew, snorts angrily and walks to the other side of the ship. She leans over the rail, where a young female wildcat, barely out of dibbunhood and clad in a tiny, light blue tunic, is standing staring up at her. Her cute, ginger features smiling up at her, her snout crinkled up.  
  
"Maky! Will ye leave me alone?" She hollers down at the wildcat. "I got thinkin' to do! An' wot 'ave I told ye about callin' me Skanny? Me names' Skant!"  
  
Skant grins affectionately down at Maky. It was just half a season ago when the tiny wildcat had been dumped aboard the Seaskimmer. No one knows what happened to Maky's parents. The crew wanted to throw her overboard and when Skant objected, she got stuck with raising the tiny troublemaker. Maky giggled and shinned up a rope hanging from the ships side.  
  
"Oww, don't be stoopid. If'n ye think too much yore ears'll fall off. That's wot Raptail told me! Now cummon! Let's go ashore! Cap'n Feddle says were only stayin at Blackfang for one more season. An' you still haven't shown me around!"  
  
She reaches the deck and grins up at Skant. Her startling, bright blue eyes still smiling.  
  
"Well," Skant shifts nervously, to tell you the truth. She was terrified about talking Maky out. It was dangerous enough for a grown beast to be out wandering Blackfang. She didn't know how a young beast would fare. "I dunno Maky, you might still be a liddle bit too liddle."  
  
Maky flattens her ears against her head in frustration then clings to Skants' leg.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please!" She crinkles her snout at Skant and smiles. "'Sides, you promised me!"  
  
Skant sighs, she always was a softie, and Maky looks so cute when she crinkles her snout up. She sighs again and picks Maky up, seating her on her shoulder.  
  
"Alright, you talked me into it! You jus' go tell the guard that we're goin'. Ok?" Before she'd even finished, Maky had leapt off her shoulder and off to the lookout post.  
  
Skant runs her paw over the jagged scar running from the base of her skull to her muzzle-tip on the right side of her face.  
  
Nobeast deserves to have done to them what was done to me. Especially a young 'un.  
  
She turns and walks into her cabin. She picks up a blue, gleaming, curved sword off her bunk and thrusts it through her black belt. As she does so, she promises to herself protect Maky from harm in any way. Maky will have no damage done to her whilst she's in this port.  
  
Or whilst she's anywhere else.I'll see to it.  
  
She turns on the heel of her boot and exits the cabin. Sure enough, Maky was waiting for her, a smile over her adorable face, Skant couldn't help but smile back as she takes her paw and jumps overboard and onto the rotting jetty. Maky lands lightly beside her, Skant picks her up and sets her onto her shoulders. Maky sits there happily, holding onto her guardians' ears. Skant takes one long look at the Seaskimmer before walking towards the various taverns and tents that made up the heart of Port Blackfang.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There it is. Review PLEASE. Tell me if I'm good or not of I will never know because my family is scared of my hyperactive nature and won't read anything of mine. *tear* Well, R+R please! 


	2. The Mangled Corsair

Thanx to Dragonfire and Vane for reviewing.  
  
Yes, Dragonfire. I am Skant Bloodfur from the ROC. *grins* It isn't too hard to tell, Flamey. Considering the story character Skant and my char Skant are exactly the same. *grins*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 2:  
  
The Mangled Corsair  
  
It was still early and so hardly anybeast was out. There was no shortage of drunken vermin lying in the path though. Skant actually hated Blackfang, and she hated herself for hating it. It was the good side of her. But then again, it wasn't too bad. It was the good side of her that had taken Maky in. She took the main paths, knowing the dangers in the alleys. She headed towards a cheap building. A bar called The Mangled Corsair, for it was a favorite for the crew of the Seaskimmer and she didn't want any trouble.  
  
She reaches the door of the bar and reads the inscription that had been engraved into it: You are definitely NOT welcome! GET OUT! She chuckles as she sees that and is suddenly reminded of Makys' presence as she suddenly pulls on her ears,  
  
"Skanny, wot does that say?" Skant grinned up at her and told her.  
  
"Then shouldn't we leave?" Maky asked. Skant picked her up off her shoulders and set her on the ground.  
  
"Nah, I don't even think that the owner knows wot it says." Skant then grabbed Makys' paw and pushed open the door.  
  
They were greeted by silence, everyone in the bar was of the Seaskimmer and was either asleep or unconscious. Maky giggled and Skant hushed her quickly, she pointed to a large gong-like thing in the far corner and winked at Maky. Maky stared up at her with confusion written on her features, Skant kneeled down and whispered,  
  
"see that big plate? There should be a mallet around 'ere somewhere. Ya hit the plate wid th' mallet an' it booms, really loud. Th' owner put it in ta wake up the customers. But it looks like we'll be hittin' it this morning'!"  
  
She grinned mischievously at Maky and begins to walk carefully over to it. Maky just shrugs and begins to follow. When they reach it, Skant can't find the mallet so draws her sword. She winks to Maky,  
  
"better block yore ears, matey!" Maky immediately stuffs her paws into her ears and closes her eyes.  
  
"Right. Ready? I'm gonna yell soon, so git ready."  
  
With that, Skant hits the gong as hard as she can with the flat of her sword. When her ears stop ringing she roars aloud to the befuddled crew,  
  
"Yew 'orrible bunch o' seascum! Wot are ye all doin' layin' about? There ain't even a guard. An enemy could come creepin' in now an' slay the lot of ye!"  
  
She bites her bottom lip to stop herself from roaring with laughter as the crew of the Seaskimmer stumble pathetically about. Some grabbing weapons and turning to face her menacingly. A handsome, young, black rat clad in a red kilt suddenly realizes who it is and yells back at her,  
  
"Skant, what the 'ell do yarr think yore doin'? You almost scared th' lot of us out o' ten seasons growth!"  
  
Skant smiles sardonically at the steersrat who was known as Raptail to the crew because of the habit he has of tapping his long, thick tail against the ground.  
  
"Oh never ye mind Rappy. I woz jus' keepin' you lot on yer paws. An' besides, what's this I 'ear of you tellin' young Maky that yer don't think or yore ears'll drop off?"  
  
Raptail rocks back and forwards on his tail guiltily. His eyes downcast until Maky pokes her head out from behind Skants' leg. He stares in disbelief for a moment before jumping forward and ruffling the fur on Makys' head.  
  
"Well, well. If it aint me liddle matey Maky! So ye finally nagged Skant enough for 'er to take ye out to see th' sights eh?"  
  
Maky nods furiously, still clinging to Skants' leg. Skant just sighs before talking,  
  
"She didn't nag me Raptail. I promised 'er that I'd take 'er out." She replaces her sword back into its' belt and stands there. Paws akimbo. "'Sides, we're only gonna be 'ere one more season."  
  
Raptail looks slightly shocked. "Wot? Yer mean ye 'aven't 'eard? We're leavin' tomorrow, mayhap even sooner. We're gonna attack a goodbeast castle. Jus' down th' coast!" He taps his tail impatiently against the wooden floor, making a dull thudding sound. "I wish tha' we were leavin' sooner though. I have kinda gained a bill 'ere an' 'ave a lot of beasts after me blood!"  
  
Skant chuckles humorlessly. It was just like Raptail to owe money. He never was very responsible. She was about to make a snide remark when there was a loud crashing noise from outside, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Sounds of conflict drifted into the bar as a loud, angry voice cuts the air.  
  
"Yer a snotty liddle fool do ya 'ear me Wert? Yer nuthin more than any o' us. 'Cept that yore clothes are prettier an' ye 'old yer snout 'igher in th, air!" 


	3. A Ship is Passed

Chapter Three!!! YAY! Ok, thanks to Acoustical Ferret for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 3:  
  
A ship is passed  
  
Normally, any of the vermin in the bar wouldn't have worried about the noise. Except for two very important reasons that Skant made apparent as she ran out of the bar,  
  
"oh, fangblood. It's Cap'n Feddle, an' 'e's out there wid Wert!"  
  
They ran out to see a not so unfamiliar scene. Two beasts were standing facing each other within a circle of onlookers. One of them was a powerful wolf. He wore a brown jerkin and had a large mace in his huge paws. This was Captain Feddle.  
  
The other was a handsome pine marten. He was light brown with cream on his under parts. He was clad in a blue tunic and wielded a cutlass, which was now thrust through his red waist sash. But the most noticeable part of Captain Wert (for that is who he is) was his eyes. They were bright green, with a luminance that seemed to come from them. Maky had similar eyes to his. The circle of onlookers was obviously mostly made up of Wert's crew. Because almost everything they said was ridicule for Feddle. Feddle was ignoring them and concentrating on Wert.  
  
"I've 'ad enough of ye Wert! I'm sick of ye always abusin' me ship an' crew. It's gonna end 'ere." He whirls his mace and begins to charge at Wert.  
  
Meanwhile, most of the Seaskimmers' crew had rushed to the circle to cheer Feddle on. However, Skant, Raptail and Maky stayed on the steps of the bar. Where there was a greater vantage point. Raptail groans and remarks sadly,  
  
"Feddles' gonna get killed if'n 'e can't calm down." It was true, because as he said it, Feddle had reached Wert. Only to find that he was swinging at air. The wily Wert has simply sidestepped and positioned himself so that he was standing next to the wolf.  
  
"You are a fool Feddle." Wert remarked coolly, "you will never amount to anything, neither you nor your rag-tag crew." He ducked as Feddle swung at his head. "See! You can't even hit me. You cannot fight, bet, or captain a ship. You are a waste of life." He had to stop insulting Feddle because the wolves paw had shot forward, his mace now forgotten as he lifted Wert bodily from the ground by the front of his tunic.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words, Wert!" Feddle growled into his face.  
  
"No, you won't." The words were cold as Wert raised his paw in the air.  
  
Raptail, Maky and Skant were shocked as they saw Feddle fall forward, they stared in horror at the arrow protruding from their former captains back. A stoat standing behind him coolly lowered his bow. The beasts on the steps all knew who it was, Blackpaw Deathwind. First mate of the Wavediver, and master archer. He laughed coldly.  
  
"Heh, heh. A job well done Cap'n Wert." He told his captain who had leapt lightly out of the way of Feddle as he fell and was now standing next to Blackpaw.  
  
A howl of disdain went up from the Seaskimmers' crew as they leapt forward, ready to deal death to any of the Wavedivers' crew. But they only met emptiness. They were long gone. A rat threw down his sword in disgust.  
  
"Gawd, 'ow did they disappear like tha'?" A red-furred ferret standing next to him lifted his bow.  
  
"I dunno. All I know is that Blackpaw shot the Cap'n. I'm goin' after 'em." The crew watched as the ferret ran off.  
  
"Don't worry," Raptail yelled at them."Rantan'll find somebeast an' bring 'em back 'ere. You lot jus' get over 'ere. We think th' Cap'n's still alive!"  
  
Skant had been the one to first reach Feddle. With Maky peeking over her shoulder she noticed the dark stain spreading over the back of his jerkin. With a strength born of desperation, she tore the back of the jerkin off, exposing the wound. Feddle was breathing heavily, his eyes glazing over. As Skant reached down to pull the arrow out, he reached up and stopped her.  
  
"Nah mate. Leave it. I ain't goin' any further." He smiled weakly. "You jus' take good care o' me ship. An'." He grunted in pain. "Make sure tha' ya get that slimy coward Wert back for me." He glared up at his crew standing around him. "You lot." The crew winced, preparing themselves for a bombardment of curses, but they didn't come.  
  
"You lot." Feddle said weakly. "You lot were a good crew. You jus' look after liddle Skanny ok?" There were murmurs from the crew, and several smothered snickers. Skant was the youngest in the crew besides Maky, and Feddle always pointed it out. Skant just rolled her eyes and glared at the few laughers.  
  
"Cummon, cap'n. I don't need a whole crew to look a'ter me!" She looked down at Feddle who was laughing.  
  
"I know ye don't Skant. You're a Captain now. You don't need any help. Choose a new First mate, an' a Second mate if ye want." He let out a shuddering breath. "I'm done for."  
  
A last, rasping breath escaped the wolves' mouth and his eyes glazed over. The crew knew he was dead. They bowed their heads' and closed their eyes as Skant murmured a simple corsairs' death poem.  
  
Across the rough an' windblown seas, A better place is there. Where only th' worst o' corsairs go, Th' land is fat an' fair.  
  
Captain Feddle Gutrip, we'll remember you, For all th' things you've done. You were a brave leader an' a strong fighter, But now yore days are gone.  
  
And with those few simple words. A ship was passed. And the Seaskimmers' crew would never be the same.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Awww, how sad. *evil snicker* I love it. Weeel, anyways. Review! 


	4. Future Plans

Eh. I just realized I haven't been doing my thoughts right, so now thoughts will be written like 'this'. See! They have little ''s around them.  
  
Skant: Ok, Bloodfur. They're not stupid.  
  
Hey! Who asked you? I know they're not stupid, I was just making sure they knew.  
  
Skant: Yea'. Right. *walks away*  
  
Oook, anywho. Thanx to Vane again, clara200 and Eroket for reviewing.  
  
Oh, and Eroket . . . DON'T CALL ME SKANNY!!! *snicker* If you do it again, I will kill Silvren. I will throw all my alts at him until he dies. (jk)  
  
Skant: WHA'?!?!? Im not fightin Silv'. He'll destroy me.  
  
Anyway, enough of my confusing and stupid, useless babble and back to the story.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 4:  
  
Future Plans  
  
"Wot th' hell are we gonna do now?"  
  
Raptail was in Skants' cabin consulting her. After they had given Feddle a traditional burial at sea, the crew had been at a loss of what to do. They had retreated to the Seaskimmer, where they stayed below, waiting for orders.  
  
"An' then there's th' matter of that stupid northland fox tha' Rantan caught!"  
  
Rantan, the red-furred ferret that had gone off after Blackpaw, had come back successful. He had caught a rather stubborn silver fox that obviously came from the northlands due to his accent. He called himself Nekox, and all the crew despised him. He was nice enough. But the fact that he came from the Wavediver, turned all the crew against him.  
  
Raptail had been listening to Skant go over their currant troubles for almost an hour. And so far she hadn't repeated herself. He tapped his tail against the floor and decided to speak to her and remove one of their first problems.  
  
"Wot about choosin' a first an' second mate?" Skant stopped pacing for a while and looked at him.  
  
"Wot? Alright. Um, how 'bout you an' Rantan?" She murmured. "You can be first an' Rantan can be second......MAKY!" Maky came scampering in as her name was called. She stood up straight and performed an overly fancy salute.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Skant stared at her and giggled.  
  
"Right, Maky. Go an' tell Rantan that he's second mate. Then tell 'im to bring to bring tha' trouble causin' northlander here." Maky saluted again and ran off. Raptail watched her go.  
  
"She's a good sailor," he grinned, "knows how to suck up to th' Cap'n!" He ducked as Skant aimed a clip at his ears and chuckled.  
  
"You watch yoreself. Yore only first mate. I can still 'it yer." She muttered darkly at him.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, slamming violently against the wall and causing Raptail and Skant to jump. It revealed Rantan standing there, his black cape flowing out behind him. He was holding a rope, to which Rakox, the northlander, was tied to. He walked in and stood before them.  
  
"You wanted me Captain?"  
  
Skant, startled at his quick arrival manages to reply. "Did Maky tell yer?"  
  
Rantan grinned broadly. "Aye, an' I must say that it's an honor to be chosen as second mate. I bought ye Rakox Cap'n."  
  
Skant grinned back at him. "You can jus' call me Skant. I think tha' yore ranked high enough to do that." She turns to the silver fox standing slightly behind Rantan. He was clad in a rusty, chainmail shirt, brown pants and had a green bandanna tied around his head. She kept her voice deceptively friendly, although she hated him. "So, Rakox. You are here because you are a prisoner. An' tha' means tha' you 'ave to tell us some information."  
  
Rakox just smiled at her, no fear whatsoever on his face. "Aye, lassie. Ah mae be ah presoner. But I ent goin' ta tell ye anythin'. D' ye ken?"  
  
Skant smiled back. "Well, you had better tell us some information. Or else yore gonna 'ave ta sleep in th' crews' quarters tonight. An' I don't think tha' they take too kindly to a beast part of the crew that they hate an' killed their Captain. So do ya think tha' ye can tell us some things?"  
  
The silver fox considers this fact for a while. The grin gone from his face. Finally, he looks Skant directly in the eyes, "A'right. Ah'll tell ye some thengs. What do ye wan' ta know?"  
  
Raptail leans over towards him, "Ye can tell us where yore ex-Cap'n is headin'."  
  
Rakox looks confused, "wot be ye meaning, ex?" Raptail just laughed and looked across to Skant, who grins back.  
  
"Yore gonna be workin' for us from now on. We're a few beasts short of a crew." Raptail sneered," but don't ye think o' escapin', the crew'll keep a lookout on ye. Now, how 'bout you tellin' us where Wert's goin'?"  
  
Rakox grins half-heartedly and stutters in reply, "Er, righto, laddie. Ole cap'n Wert said tha' they'd be headen for Salamandastron. Bunch o' fools. They 'ave to beh missen somethen in their head tae goo there!"  
  
Skant stands up and nods, her jaw set firm. "Right, we set th' course for Salamandastron." Raptail taps her shoulder warily and murmurs in her ear,  
  
"Er, Skant. I need to talk to ye about something. Without Rakox." He looks up at the northlander. Skant simply waves a paw and Rantan takes him away.  
  
"What do ye want Rappy?" Agitation is written on her features. It is obvious that she wants to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Er, we don't 'ave hardly any vittles left!" Raptail exclaimed, "an' we can't pick up some 'ere. You know this area. Any food we pick up 'ere would most likely be poisoned!" He picks up a chart off Skants' desk. "It's a good seasons' sail ta Salamandastron. We can't go wi'out supplies. We'd starve!"  
  
Skant sighs slightly, "what do ye say we do Raptail?"  
  
The steersrat points to a spot on the map. "That goodbeast castle tha' we were gonna raid under Feddle. Its force is on'y tiny compared to ours an' it has plenty o' vittles an' water." He looks up at his captain. "Tha' would be our best bet. It's on'y two days sail away. We got enough food and water 'till then, easily."  
  
Skant nodded, now that Raptail brought it up. She can remember Feddle talking to her about it. The castle was only a small one, and falling apart at that. It had a mixture of woodlanders in it. But mainly otters. She ground her teeth together,  
  
'Riverdogs, how I despise them.'  
  
She remembered what the castle was called, Streamswift. Castle Streamswift. A typically otter name. But it had a typically otter ruler. Her name was Lady Crestwave, and was a strong fighter, not that it mattered. Skant looked at Raptail, her mind was made up,  
  
"then, let's go Raptail. Onward for Castle Streamswift."  
  
* * * * * * Hey! I think that's the longest chappy ive written so far. Which is actually very sad when you think about it. Anyway.R+R PLEASE!!! 


	5. Castle Streamswift

Here's the next thrilling installment of.Enemies Forever.  
  
Skant: *Snicker* Yeah.'thrilling'  
  
Shuddup, Skant.  
  
Anywho, thanx to Vane, Acoustical Ferret, Trinity/Maddy and Dragonfire/Flamey for reviewing!  
  
Also, Vane, you have pointed out my worst trait. I know I switch from present to past tense and I am being more careful. But, don't worry; once I get all of my fic up I will fix all the problems that anyone points out to me.  
  
Skant: Also, Bloodfur. I think tha' yore supposed ta do a disclaimer thingee.  
  
Errr, yeah. Sure. I'll be right back with that. *runs outside, soon after, the sound of a starting car is heard and there is a screech of wheels*  
  
Skant: Riiight, okay, I'll do it. Bloodfur don't own the idea of Redwall, Brian Jacques does. She owns just about all the characters an' most of the places featured in th' story.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 5:  
  
Castle Streamswift  
  
Maky lifted her head, enjoying the cool sea breeze. The sailing in these waters was excellent, and what's more. Skant said that they would be at their destination soon. She was seated in the crows nest, having insisted on being lookout. She strained her eyes and faintly saw a tiny lump on a cliff in the distance. She breathed in hard and roared at the top of her lungs,  
  
"LAND HOOOO!" Rantan, who was at the tiller because Raptail was still planning their attack roared back up at her.  
  
"What are ye talkin' about Maky? We've been huggin' th' coast ever since we left. You've been able to see land for the whole voyage!" He grinned up at Maky, who just smiled sheepishly down at him.  
  
"Ok then," she breathed in again, "CASTLE HOOOO!" She panted for breath, poking her tongue out at the now laughing Rantan. "Wot's so funny Rantan? I'm a better lookout than you!"  
  
Rantan chuckled and was about to make a swift comeback to the witty youngster when Skant exited her cabin. She stood at the prow of the ship and looked to the tiny headland.  
  
"Aye, there she is alright Maky. Castle Streamswift. Rantan!?" The ferret looked over to her.  
  
"Cap'n?" Skant didn't look at him but told him her orders.  
  
"Once we're a good hours march from that place. Find a spot to land. Then take a score o' beasts wi' ye an' scout th' area. Me an' Rappy think we 'ave a plan. But it depends on the layout o' th' land." She turned to see Rantan nod and growled under her breath. "We're gonna destroy that place."  
  
* * * * *  
  
High above the sea on a cliff lies the crumbling ruin known as Castle Streamswift. It was once a fine place, everybeast wanted to live there. But, years of harsh weather and constant attacks by corsairs and sea vermin has left the Castle broken beyond repair and with few inhabitants.  
  
Lady Crestwave stood on the wall of her castle, surveying the land. A sigh escaped her lips, the once great Crestwave kingdom is now nothing. The only reason that she stayed was for the benefit of those living there. Her emerald eyes casually turned out along the northern coast, she gasped, could that be another one? She rubbed her eyes, hoping it to be an illusion. But when she looked again, it is still there.  
  
"Oh, no!" She groaned as she watched the corsair ship land. She swiftly leapt down the wall steps and ran to the barracks. Once there, she looked around. "Mateys, we have a problem!" The two score beasts in the barracks, all of the castles soldiers, swiftly picked up their weapons and faced her. A tall, black otter saluted her with his javelin,  
  
"corsairs again, Milady?" He asked, Crestwave nodded,  
  
"Aye, Nexent. Seems that they've taken a liking to us." She chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry, we'll send them away wi' a few bodies to bury eh?"  
  
She smiled slightly as the soldiers cheer, Nexent slid over until he was standing next to her, "'twas a fine speech, Milady. But I don't think we're gonna get through this un. We're too weak."  
  
Lady Creastwave nodded sadly and turned to face him, "Aye, neither do I. But at least we'll get a few of 'em." She turned back to the soldiers, mostly otters. But with some squirrels and a few mice. "Now listen up! More than likely, there gonna send a scoutin' party out first! I want 'em wiped out so they can't git any news back! Ten o' ye can go an' do that!"  
  
As the soldiers ran out to do her bidding, she sighed and walked out of the barracks, back to the walltop. Resting her javelin against the crumbling stone, she twirled her sling idly and watched.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skant stood on the beach, watching her crew gear themselves up for battle. Rantan walked in front of her, his bow and arrows strapped on his back and a long dagger thrust through his belt.  
  
"Should I start goin' Cap'n?" He asked. Skant nodded.  
  
"Aye. Take ten o' our trackers. An' ten fighters ta protect 'em. Make sure tha-"  
  
"Skanny, Skanny! I wanna go wid th' trackers!" Maky raced up and jumped on Skant, almost bowling her over. Skant was about to say 'no' straight off but looked at Rantan,  
  
"We really won't be in any danger Cap'n. An' besides, she does need to git out an' toughen 'erself up." Skant nodded at Rantan.  
  
"Alright, I suppose."  
  
"YAAYY! I getta go on a scoutin' trip!" Maky danced off to annoy the trackers and inform them that she was going. Skant just looked at Rantan and before she could say anything, he held up a paw.  
  
"I know Skant. Don't let 'er out o' me sight an' make sure she don't git 'urt. I know, I know. You jus' stay 'ere an' plan our attack wid Rappy. We'll be fine. I promise." He walked off and roared commands at the beasts that were going with him. Who all quickly stood up and began to follow him. Within half a minute, all trace of the scouting party, sight or sound. Was gone.  
  
Skant watched them go, she sighed slightly and walked over to a small tent. Where she was to rest before the fighting began.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There you go. Um, I changed my flames rule. You're allowed to flame me but only in constructive ways. I CAN still delete reviews ya know!  
  
Also, you might want to read 'The Black sheep of the Family' by Trinity. I edited it and Trinity would kill me if I didn't tell you guys. I must warn that it is a Harry Potter fic. (coughs and spits) I HATE HARRY POTTER!!! Ahem, soz to all you H.P. fans out there but I do. Anyway, read it, and then review it. And don't forget to say I told you to review, so I can brag to Trinity!!! ^_^ 


	6. Dark Intentions

I have HUGE writers block. That's why it took me a bit longer to update. The next few chappies will take longer due to my half-yearly exams and a sudden boost in homework lately.  
  
Anywho.Thanx to Acoustical Ferret and Vane for reviewing. You guys rock! *goes insane and runs around the room* (soz, I just feel hyper)  
  
Now, my things are:  
  
"." Speech  
  
'.' Thought  
  
* * * flashback starts and ends  
  
*~*~* Dream starts and ends  
  
* * * * * When centered, scene changes.  
  
* * * * * * Start and end of chappy.  
  
There, I hope now anything I do wont be confused. And you'd better read that and pay attention because im not doing it again.  
  
(INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 6:  
  
Dark Intentions  
  
Rantan narrowed his eyes in a vain attempt to see better in the growing darkness. He turned to his scouts and made a few paw movements. They in turn nodded and head out across the dunes.  
  
Rantan turned to Maky and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, bringing her close to him and muttering darkly, "now listen, mate. You gotta keep yore trap shut an' don't go dancin' around. 'Twill be th' end o' us if'n ye do tha'. An' if we survive after we get caught because o' you. I'll kill yer! No matter how much the Cap'n tries to defend yer. Right?"  
  
Maky looked at Rantan, her fearless, blue eyes glowing in the dark from her night vision. She stared at him for a moment then pulled herself away, "right! I got yer. I plan on actually doin' some scoutin'." She sniffed defensively.  
  
Rantan glared at her for a moment then smiled slightly. "Sure ye do. Now come on. We've gotta check the base o' that cliff tha' great ruin is standin' on."  
  
And with that, Maky and Rantan started off, moving at a fast trot. Every now and then, Maky thought that she saw one of the other trackers. But the strange thing was, they didn't seem to move right. Much more upright than normal. She shrugged it off and focused on reaching the cliff base.  
  
As they reached it, Rantan stopped her. "I'm gonna go an' check it. Skant wanted to see if'n there was any caves." He turned and looked at her, "you stay as lookout, if'n ye see anybeast that's an enemy, give me a call." He slunk off to inspect the cliff.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two beasts. A rat scout and a weasel guard, reached the top of a sand dune. The weasel, a strong looking beast, leant on his broadsword, panting slightly. "Well, have ye found wha' ye was lookin' for?"  
  
The rat nodded. "Aye."  
  
The Weasel snorted and looked at him, "well, what were we lookin' for ta begin wi'?" The rat didn't answer, adding to the weasels annoyance. He snorted again, turned and started to walk away. "Ah, well. Lets' git back ta camp." The rat didn't answer again.  
  
'Grrrr, I swear. If that stupid scout don't answer me I'm gonna.....' He turned to give the unfortunate scout a clobber to the head. But when he turned, his eyes went wide. "Wha'? Oh damn"  
  
He turned and began to run. Away from the rat, who now had a javelin through his head. But before he got another ten paces, another javelin whipped out of the darkness and set itself in between his shoulder blades, he managed one last agonized scream before he died.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The blood chilling scream echoed throughout the dunes. But it fell on dead ears. Ten scouts, along with their ten guards lay on the ground. Never to hear, or cause another scream again.  
  
However, there was one pair of ears that caught the sound. Maky gasped with fright and turned to run to Rantan, she stopped and turned as she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to run but fear paralyzed her in place as a large, black figure swept down and grabbed her. It swiftly cupped its paw around her mouth and grunted to several other figures behind it. As they slid towards the cliff base, Maky managed to bite into the paw over her mouth.  
  
"Rantan, watch out!" But she was unable to say anymore. As the shaft of an otter javelin smashed into the side of her head, rendering her unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Huh?" Rantan twirled around at the sound of Makys' scream. He saw Maky struggling against a black figure, then saw her go limp as it smashed her in the head with its' weapon. Rantan growled with rage and leapt forward, his dagger drawn, ready to deal death to the dark shape in front of him.  
  
He was in mid air when a strong, sinewy creature hurtled into him, bringing him heavily to the ground. His dagger clattered against the stone ground as it was torn from his paw. Rantan suddenly found that there was no more air in his lungs as he struggled feebly against the creature. He gasped for air but was unable to get any as he found that the creatures' paws were wrapped tightly around his throat. His cloudy eyes looked up at his tormentor, an otter, with the same reddish toned fur that he had.  
  
Rantan tried to struggle but his efforts were getting weaker, he raised his paws and tried to dislodge the riverdogs' own paws from his neck but was unable. He reached his paws out to the side of him, trying to pull himself away from the otter but it was no use. Rantan could feel his mind slipping as he began to leave the land of the living.  
  
His paws were still moving weakly around him. Suddenly, his paw came into something that was familiar to him; it was the rough hilt of his dagger. He gripped it tightly in his paw, but, even now he knew that he wouldn't have enough strength to kill the otter. He lay back as he felt his heart slowing.  
  
All of a sudden, and he didn't know why. He began to remember the conversation that he had with Skant before he left to go scouting. He remembered the words that he had spoken to Skant as he prepared to leave. * * * "I know Skant. Don't let 'er out o' me sight an' make sure she don't git 'urt. I know, I know. You jus' stay 'ere an' plan our attack wid Rappy. We'll be fine. I promise." * * * Rantans' mind cleared slightly at that. And he began to feel an insurmountable rage. He promised Skant that Maky would fine. He promised that she wouldn't get hurt. And he had broken those promises. He felt his instincts take over as he raised the dagger.  
  
Rantan growled a fearsome growl which seemed to startle the otter that was on top of him. He felt his conscious mind be taken over by another being, a being that had no mercy, and was fuelled by a horrible rage and hate. With a terrible roar, he slammed the dagger point into the base of the otters' skull, smiling in satisfaction as he heard the bones shifting. The otter went stiff and fell forward, onto Rantan.  
  
The other eight Streamswift soldiers who had been with the red furred otter leapt back in surprise. They didn't expect the ferret to still be alive, yet alone fighting fit. They jumped out of the way as Rantan stood and hurled the body of the otter at them. The soldiers drew their weapons, two of them notching arrows to bowstrings.  
  
Rantans' onyx eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Moving amazingly swiftly, he hurled his dagger at one of the archers. The squirrel fell down with it in its neck, buried up to the hilt. Rantan laughed insanely and drew his bow, loosing off two arrows. Two swords beasts fell. All of this happened within the time frame of about three seconds.  
  
The other archer, a squirrel as well, shot his shaft at Rantan. The arrow buried itself deep into the ferrets' chest. He winced, and stumbled backwards from the momentum of the arrow. He growled again and shot his own shaft back at the archer. He wouldn't have to put up with annoying little arrows anymore.  
  
The other four soldiers left were all otters. They looked at each other before readying their weapons, three of them javelins and one sword, and hurled themselves onto the crazed ferret.  
  
Rantan was ready for them; he dealt one of the javelin wielders a crack to the head with his bow. The blow shattered the otters' skull and the bow itself. Rantan pulled two arrows from his quiver and held one in each paw as he pushed himself on the three remaining otters. Ignoring wounds, Rantan attacked the Streamswift otters.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
And, if you want to know. Captain Wert will be in this story more later on. This part is just about the Seaskimmers crew. Muahahahaha! *sighs* Am I really that predictable? But at least I got you all mad, you didn't want Maky to be kidnapped but too bad!  
  
Anywho.Please Review!!!  
  
(My gawd. I just realized that I rhymed twice in what I wrote there!) 


	7. Dreaming

Urk, ok. New chapter. Me tired, have writers block. Urk. This chappy just gives a liddle bitty insight into Skants' past. It don't have much to do with the storyline but I'm trying to get rid of writers block and dreams (which most of this is) seems to work to get rid of it.  
  
Thanx to Acoustical Ferret for reviewing. You are da coolest. All my reviewers are cool but you are now officially the coolest for reviewing that one time. (Yes, that'll do)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 7:  
  
Dreaming  
  
*~*~* Darkness, all there was, was darkness.  
  
Skant tried to figure where she was as she stood there. She could feel the black around her pressing in, threatening to smother her. With a strangled sob, she began running.  
  
For what seemed an age she kept running, until she collapsed with exhaustion. She closed her eyes tightly and murmured over and over again in her head,  
  
'please, lemme go. Please!'  
  
She opened her eyes and looked out in front of her, into the black. Suddenly, so faint she could barely believe it was there, a dull light appeared. It began to grow in intensity until she had to shield her eyes. Finally, with a blinding, white flash, she could see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skant blinked a few times, trying to gather where she was. She looked down at her hands and with a gasp realized that they were younger, less scarred.  
  
She reached above her head and felt a rough blanket.  
  
'Could I be dreaming?' She shook her head furiously, 'of course I'm dreaming, but.it's so.real.'  
  
She shook the blanket off and stood up. She looked around the small room she was in and attempted to speak, but no words came out. She clapped her paws and with a sigh of relief realized that no sound came from her claps.  
  
'Okay, NOW I know I'm dreaming.'  
  
With an unconcerned shrug, she walked around the room. It was tiny, with no windows and a tiny door. She approached the door and pushed on it, mentally growling as she realized it was locked.  
  
She stood back and kicked out strongly at it, she 'yelled' in pain as it collided harshly with the strong wood. She sat on the ground rubbing her footpaw.  
  
'Wait, footpaw? Where th' hell are me boots?' She felt up around her shoulders and found that her cape was gone as well. In place was a loose, sandy colored smock.  
  
'Riiight. Now this is strange.'  
  
She reached up and ran her paw along her face, a habit of hers, and started, almost falling over when her paw encountered soft fur.  
  
'Huh? Where's th' scar?'  
  
Suddenly, another blinding flash broke her vision.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"THE OTTERS ARE ATTACKIN', ELBIRRET, DO SOMETHIN'"  
  
Skant rubbed her eyes and stared up at the fox who had just run up, her gaze turned to the older, dark furred fox he was addressing. Her eyes widened and her mouth could barely form the words that escaped from it,  
  
"Father?"  
  
The dark furred fox slowly turned towards her, the whole scene behind him slowed to half its speed.  
  
"Skerraineus," He yelled, "find you brother and your mother. Get them away from here!"  
  
Skant felt her legs moving without any orders, she ran across the open field in front of her, dodging falling arrows, the only target in her eyes, the burning village ahead of her.  
  
She reached the village to find almost all its inhabitants dead, a few remaining warriors were fighting against large groups of otters. Her eyes fixated themselves on a small figure, wielding a sword far too big for him,  
  
"RAKNIX!!!" She screamed, the young fox turned to see who was yelling at him. His eyes were dark as he mouthed the words,  
  
'What are you doing here, Sker?'  
  
All of a sudden, an audible 'smack' sounded, and Raknix collapsed. Skant was frozen in horror as tears streamed down her now young face. She looked around for help seeing nobeast that would aid her.  
  
A dark figure materialized behind her and she whipped around to face it, the sneering face of an otter looked down on her,  
  
"your goin' with your clan. Straight to Hellgates." He growled scornfully, "hey! You're the chieftains liddle brat, Skerraineus wasn't it?"  
  
Skant's eyes widened as she saw the otter raise his cutlass. He brought it down with frightening force, laying the right side of her face open. As she fell to the ground, she could hear him laugh.  
  
"Bad luck to ye in Hell, Skerraineus!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Those words repeated themselves over and over in her mind, until the word 'Skerraineus' was the only one left, it repeated over and over, getting louder and louder.  
  
The darkness was back, and through it, she could barely make out a few dark figures. She saw one of them lash out at another's face, cutting deeply along the.right side.The figure that was slashed staggered up and ran, leaving the other two that were left standing there.  
  
The word 'Skerraineus' kept on repeating itself. Until it morphed itself into the word 'Skant'.  
  
.Skant  
  
..Skant  
  
....  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Skant, Skant! Cap'n!"  
  
'Huh?' Skant sat bolt upright from where she had been sleeping. She looked around confusedly, suddenly she remembered her dream. Her paw shot up to her face where, sure enough, the deep jagged scar was.  
  
"Skant! Are ye in there?"  
  
She blinked a few times and grunted, she stood up, trying to ignore the way her legs were shaking and winced,  
  
'Who was tha' figure I saw? I wonder.'  
  
"SKANT!"  
  
"AYE! WOT DO YE WAN'?" She roared bad temperedly. Raptail burst in and gasped out,  
  
"Skant, Rantan's back," Skant gazed, unimpressed at him,  
  
"and.The point of you burstin' in like tha' is?"  
  
"He woz attacked Cap'n!" Skant was shocked as Raptail continued, "all our scouts were slain!"  
  
Skant stared at him, then she remembered. She swallowed hard and looked at him,  
  
"An' Maky?"  
  
Raptail glanced at his footpaws and stuttered, "S...she's gone."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!! See, it doesn't really have THAT much to do with the storyline but eh!  
  
Ahem, please review. I'll be your friend! (Ok, that wont work) Um, I'll give you free stuff! (No, that wont work either.)...JUST PLEAAASSEE REVIEW! 


	8. Captured

Here's the next chapter. *sighs* I tried to make it longer, I really did. It just.ended.*shrugs* Ah well, it isn't any longer or shorter than my previous chappys so, eh!  
  
Thank you to Acoustical Ferret, once again, for reviewing. I WOULD say thanx to Trinity, but in her review she didn't mention my story once. She just talked about her own fic.  
  
Hee hee, on with the fic!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 8:  
  
Captured  
  
Skant gasped in horror and pushed past Raptail, sending the rat flying against the canvas wall of the tent. She ran outside, her eyes flicking around the campsite. Finally, she spotted a group of beasts huddled around something. She trotted over to them, as they saw her they parted, showing what they were looking at.  
  
It was Rantan. The red-furred ferret was standing, but was drooping with exhaustion. Grasped tightly in his right paw was a shattered arrow and his left paw was sliced up really badly. He was covered in blood, although most of it wasn't his. Skant ran forward and held him up as he threatened to collapse,  
  
"Rantan," she gasped, "what 'appened to you?" A dry, humorless chuckle came from the ferret,  
  
"I woz attacked Cap'n, ain't it obvious?" He lifted his head, causing Skant to stare in horror.  
  
"By the Fangs' o' Vulpuz." Rantans' face was fine, on the left side. But the right side of his face had a horrible, jagged cut etched over his eye. His eye was gone, leaving a gruesome hole.  
  
"Ahh, come on, Skanny. It ain't that bad!" Rantan persisted.  
  
"WHAT DO YE MEAN, NOT THAT BAD!" She yelled at him. "YE COULD 'AVE BEEN KILLED!" She suddenly remembered what Raptail had told her and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper,  
  
"Rantan, wha' 'appened to Maky?"  
  
He lowered his head and murmured one word.  
  
"Captured."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lady Crestwave stared at the young wildcat that was bound to a chair in the barracks. She hadn't wanted to tie her up but Nexent had insisted. She looked so small and scared, but, the young beast was a corsair.  
  
As Maky began to stir, Lady Crestwave leant forward and raised her face with a paw. As Maky opened her eyes, she saw the otter staring at her. With a gasp, she tried to push Crestwave away from her. Since her paws were tied, this just resulted in her rocking backward and forwards on the chair a few times.  
  
"I wouldn't try that," Crestwave chuckled. "That chair you're on isn't too stable."  
  
Maky snarled at her, she may be small, but she didn't want Lady Crestwave to get the impression that she was weak. That was one of the first lessons that Skant, not being an intimidating size herself, had taught her. Of course, it was hard to act tough when you had a splitting headache.  
  
The Lady just chuckled and removed her paw from under Maky's face as she began to pace in front of her.  
  
"It seems that you're probably not goin' to be talking to me much. Still, I can try. So, young wildcat. What's your name?" Maky just closed her eyes stubbornly and bowed her head against her chest. "Okay, then. Don't tell me your name. I'll tell you mine. I'm Crest."  
  
Maky opened her eyes.  
  
'Hmmm' she thought, 'this 'Crest' may be useful. If I can just befriend the stupid waterdog then maybe she'll release me.'  
  
She looked up and introduced herself in true corsair fashion, "M'name's Maky, wot's it to you?"  
  
Crestwave smiled, her plan was working. "What's it to me? Well, nothing really. Apart from a name to call you." Her smile grew broader, "well, Maky. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
Maky's eyes immediately narrowed to suspicious, blue slits. "Why? I'll tell ye why! 'Cause if'n I do, then a certain annoyin' riverdog might use those facts to hurt me friends."  
  
Lady Crestwave was inwardly amazed at the young beasts' ability to pick up on things so fast, but she made sure that her face didn't show it.  
  
"What? No! I'm just curious."  
  
Maky couldn't help but let out a nasty snicker, "Then go be curious somewhere else!" She let out another low snicker that ended in a deep threatening growl.  
  
"Git lost, waterhound. Me Cap'n allus said ne'er to trust an otter!"  
  
With a sigh, Lady Crestwave turned and walked away. As she walked past the door, she spoke in a low murmur to Nexent, who was waiting there.  
  
"Throw the stupid corsair into the dungeons, we'll use her to bargain." Nexent nodded as he flexed his paws. With a nasty chuckle, he walked towards Maky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wha'? You can't go out there!? I'm goin' wid yer." Skant turned on Rantan, who, refusing proper treatment, had just cleaned himself and his wounds and had exited his tent to find a furious Skant.  
  
"You're not comin' wid me Rantan. You need ta stay 'ere an' heal."  
  
This just brought a stubborn snort from the red-furred ferret, who was tired but would never admit it to his Captain,  
  
"Me? Heal? No! I'm fine Skant, really, I am!"  
  
He gulped as his Captain turned around and took an angry step forward, so that her face was now just a whisker away from his, her green and hazel eyes blazing as she ground out her words.  
  
"You. Are. Not. Comin'. With. Me!" She waved her arms in the air and growled as he opened his mouth to speak. "That's a direct order from yore Cap'n. If you go ag'inst it. Then I'll expel ye from th' crew."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Skant turned and walked off. She grabbed a bow and full quiver of arrows from a stoat that was preparing weapons and started running in the general direction of Castle Streamswift.  
  
'I'll save ye Maky. If'n it's the last thing I do!'  
  
Rantan watched her go with a frown on his face. The frown gradually changed to a soft smirk as he limped towards one particular tent to discuss 'pressing issues'.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ending, finish. Etc. I actually had this chapter finished earlier than this, but I was too lazy to put it up. *winces* Sorry! I'm about halfway through the next chappy so.YAY! Of course, that doesn't actually mean it will get posted sooner. I just want to talk about something. 


	9. A Call for Peace?

Here you all go. A new chappy. I think this is actually the longest I've ever written. (Yay-ness)  
  
Skant: And tha' is really bad. It's on'y three pages long!  
  
Awww.(. Ahh well. Ive got one point against you now.  
  
Skant: Point?  
  
Yes, we work in points now. If you do something mean to me, I get a point and is able to do something mean to YOU!  
  
Skant: An' it works th' same for me?  
  
Yes, yes it does.  
  
Skant: All right!  
  
Hmmm, anywho. Thanx to Acoustical Ferret and Trinity who reviewed my last chapter. And also thanx to Sarah, who reviewed chappys 1 and 3.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enemies Forever Chapter 9:  
  
A Call for Peace?  
  
Skant stood on top of a sand dune, in full sight of Castle Streamswift. She didn't really care if she was seen. In fact, it was part of her plan. She ran forward a little more, now within arrow range of the castle. She groaned and rolled her eyes,  
  
'if all th' beasts in this castle are this stupid, no wonder hardly anybeast is left. They 'aven't even seen me yet!'  
  
She snickered and muttered under her breath, "I'll soon change that." She took her bow off her shoulder and selected an arrow. She wasn't a great shot but she was pretty good. The shaft went upwards in a neat arc, heading for the inside of the castle's walls.  
  
Skant walked at a leisurely pace until she was out of arrow, sling and javelin range. Once she got there, she turned around. Her keen eyes detected a tiny movement on the walltop and, despite the seriousness of the situation, she smirked. "Three..Two..One."  
  
A hail of sling stones and a few javelins came hurtling down towards her, causing her to laugh. She bit her lip to shut herself up as the defenders stood up, leaning over the battlements. They were sporting rather an impressive array of weaponry but they were pitifully short of fighters.  
  
The corsair Captain raised an eyebrow as a male, black otter, larger than the rest, stood and yelled at her.  
  
"What do you want?.Seascum!"  
  
Skant bit back a snarl and yelled up to the otter, "Well, if'n I'm not ta be mistaken. You 'ave one of me shipmates in there wid yer." She paused for effect before adding in a growl, "an' I wan' 'em back."  
  
Nexent simply looked down on the vixen. 'They want the little nuisance back eh? Well, we'll see. They wouldn't send a high ranked vermin here, so if we kill her, they wouldn't care.' He cleared his throat and yelled down at her, "What happens if we don't want to give your shipmate back, eh? What do we get out of it?"  
  
Skant took a deep breath before pulling out her sword and throwing it on the ground. She also threw her bow and quiver down. She took a step back from them and spread her paws wide, "A cease-fire. We won't attack you. If you want, your leader can arrange a peace treaty with us."  
  
Lady Crestwave, who had been listening to the whole ordeal, stepped up to the wall. Skant was now able to see her clearly, "What are your conditions, apart from your friend back?" She said, "I'm positive that a tiny wildcat isn't that important." Meanwhile, her thoughts were racing. 'Why IS Maky so important? Hmmm, it makes no sense.'  
  
Skant sighed softly, "There are no conditions. You let th' wildcat go, we don't attack."  
  
Crestwave didn't reply, instead, looked at Nexent and walked down the wall steps. Nexent followed. As they reached the gates, Nexent stooped to pick up a large rock that fit in the palm of his paw. It wasn't visible unless you were looking for something. He smirked and laughed softly.  
  
"We'll show that corsair that we aren't afraid of them. We can fight off a whole crew, they aren't that tough." Lady Crestwave nodded in agreement to her friend and ally. She quickly unbolted the large wooden gates and pushed them open with a paw,  
  
"After you, my friend."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skant watched the two otters approach with obvious suspicion. Her paws were itching to grab the weapons and attack, but for Maky's sake, she stopped herself. 'A wrong move now would end in both mine an' Maky's death. I gotta play this right.'  
  
Crestwave and Nexent reached Skant and stood over her weapons so she couldn't reach them without going through them. Lady Crestwave smiled good- naturedly,  
  
"So, you're here to discuss peace with-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Peace. All we wan' in return is Maky back," Skant interrupted. She ignored both the otter's glares and continued. "So, 'ave we gotta deal?"  
  
Nexent growled lowly at Skant, "Are there any conditions.?" Skant stared at him, and then paced lightly in front of them. She kicked at a rock.  
  
"There are no damn conditions.'Aven't I already said that?" Crestwave nodded her head, "Well, yes but.'  
  
Skant stared in fake disbelief, imitation hurt and sarcasm lacing her voice. "You didn't believe me? Oh, I'm crushed." She sneered and laughed meanly. "Well, do we 'ave a deal?"  
  
Crestwave smiled, it wasn't a very nice look. She looked at Nexent out of the corner of her eye and he nodded. She smiled and extended her paw. Skant reached out with her own paw, unwittingly dropping her guard so she failed to notice Nexent sneaking around her.  
  
"Oh yes.We have a deal."  
  
Nexent, who was now standing behind Skant, raised his paw. He brought it down with frightening force in-between Skant's ears, the rock in his paw connecting with a loud 'CRACK'.  
  
"So, Milady.where should we put her?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Rantan! You seen Skanny?"  
  
"No, Rappy. The Captain has gone out to rescue Maky. She left around." Rantan opened his eyes from where he was sitting and saw the sunset. 'Strange, we've been 'ere for almost two days. But it's gone so fast.'  
  
"Rantan!"  
  
"Wha'? Oh, yeah. She left around six hours ago." Raptail's worried face appeared in front of him.  
  
"And you 'aven't done anythin'? Rantan, Skant could've been captured!" Rantan ignored him and closed his eyes again.  
  
"That is highly unlikely, Raptail. Besides, if the Cap'n gets caught, I have a backup plan to save 'er."  
  
"And what or who would THA' involve?" Rantan opened his eyes and turned towards their camp, Raptail's eyes followed his fiery gaze as they both rested on the one beast sitting alone by a fire. Raptail stiffened slightly,  
  
"Rakox."  
  
A highly amused voice flowed up from him from the ferret, who was now walking towards the northlander,  
  
"The one and only."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skant groaned in pain and disgust. Pain from the numerous blows that had been landed on her body, not to mention the bloody sore in-between her ears. Disgust for herself, allowing herself to be captured, injured.by OTTERS. The fact that they happened to be otters made Skant want to retch. She looked through blurry eyes at her cell. Well, if you could even call it that. Most beasts would refer to it as a hole in a wall.  
  
Skant rubbed her head, grimacing as her paw gingerly touched the wound on her head. She took in her surroundings a little bit better.  
  
The cell was disgusting; she couldn't believe that this was a goodbeast castle. There was no bedding, just cold, stone floors. The walls were made of slate, but parts had collapsed into the cell, meaning you couldn't lie down without hurting yourself. Past the slate was earth, and Skant didn't know how far underground she was. So digging was an unattractive proposition. There were also no windows, and Skant could barely see.  
  
She wasn't alone in her cell, although she wished she was. In a corner was a rats skull, she had found it when she came to and was digging through the slate. She had no idea where the rest of the rat was, and frankly she didn't want to know.  
  
With a sigh, Skant leant back heavily against a wall, slowly sliding down it. This wall was made of stone, although the mortar between the blocks was ancient and crumbling. She ignored the nasty scratches she was inflicting upon her back and banged her head repeatedly, very hard, against the stone.  
  
"Stupid. Skant. Stupid." She punctuated each phrase with another hit to the wall. Suddenly she fell backwards with a cry of surprise.  
  
"Huh?" She got up and saw why she had fallen. The ancient stone of the wall had crumbled underneath the constant barrage of Skant's (A/N: thick skull.) head. Skant's eyes opened in surprise and she peered through the hole in the wall to the cell next to her. As her head poked through the gap, an object or beast hit her head. It latched onto her and dragged her into its cell.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Skant: I DO NOT have a thick skull!  
  
Well, you broke a stone block with it!  
  
Skant: It was old an' crumblin'. You even said tha' yoreself!  
  
Eh! Now were even!  
  
Well, try to guess what it is that drags Skant into its cell.*grins*  
  
Okay, I've turned to desperate measures.You get a cookie if you review. You also get a plushie of your favorite Enemies Forever character. Including all the sub characters and ones that weren't in it for long.Like Captain Feddle and the rat that says."Gawd, 'ow did they disappear like tha'?" In the third chapter!  
  
Skant: YAY! *dives in and grabs a Skant plushie* It's me! *grabs a Wert plushie and stares at it before attacking. Material and stuffing go everywhere*  
  
*sighs* Skant, it isn't real.ahh well. Please review or you don't get a cookie and plushie! 


End file.
